


Kiss Me Again

by biffu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Ino kissed Sakura. One time Sakura kissed Ino. And the rest left uncounted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> So "Kiss Me Again" by We Are The In Crowd was playing as I scrolled through the InoSaku tag on tumblr and then I played it like twenty more times while I was writing this. So, the title isn't original. *shrugs*
> 
> This is also like six pages on Word because I wanted each bit to be one page, but then the last part took over a bit and here we are. Enjoy!

i.

the first kiss makes you fall

Ino Yamanaka loved flowers. She had to; her family owned the Yamanaka flower shop and if she didn’t, she was good as gone. So during the day she watered the flowers, catered to their every whim, and watched them while her parents were out on deliveries. She loved flowers and they loved her, because they actually grew and didn’t give her any grief like they did for any others who knew next to nothing about flora and fauna.

They were _boring_.

Watching flowers, caring for flowers, talking to the flowers…all of it catered to Ino’s boredom and as such, she begged to be let outside and to talk to someone who would talk back. She stuck her small fit into the ground, pulled on her daddy’s pants, and shouted to her mom for someone, anyone, who could take away the day-to-day humdrum activities that were literally dragging this poor six-year-old into the ground with it.

That was when she was introduced to their next-door-neighbors, the Harunos and their little girl Sakura, with pink hair and green eyes and timid attitude and big forehead and cute smile. Ino liked her from a distance, but then they got up close and she got nervous, would she wanna talk to Ino? What would they talk about?

She didn’t need to worry; Sakura was just as nervous and infinitely shy, but once Ino got to talking she was comfortable and they became quick friends. Ino gave Sakura a small bouquet she made very quick, right before her eyes in fact—she was way too smart to be six! the neighbors said—and Sakura squealed with delight. Some of them were the cherry blossoms for which Sakura was aptly named and as the little pink haired girl gazed happily at her bouquet, Ino took it upon herself to press her small lips against the girl’s cheek.

Squeaking and hiding behind her flowers, Sakura didn’t know what to do now. Ino however did not even think about what she did. She reached out to grab the other girl’s hand and tugged, insistent so that they could leave their parents and responsibilities behind and just go somewhere to have fun. Because their parents were cooing at the idea of the two of them being friends, they allowed this. Sakura was dragged away by Ino, the two of them hand-in-hand and side-by-side.

Keeping her eyes on the floor until they reached their destination, Sakura wondered of all people, why would the smart and energetic Ino take her to be a friend.

ii.

the second kiss to lose it all

Sakura Haruno wasn’t that huge of a baseball fan, but she was good at tossing things. Because of her amazing pitches and catches and quick reflexes, her best friend Ino thought it would be a good idea for her to aim for the softball team. After all, she wasn’t nearly as cute to be a cheerleader like her, and so this sport would be better off with her. Ino didn’t like it when Sakura thought that way, but she countered that it was infinitely true, and they argued back and forth for days. They broke their friendship on a whim, based on the argument, but Sakura couldn’t keep her sadness at bay and when Ino left a message in cherry blossoms underneath her window, they had to make up.

She joined the Konoha High Varsity Softball team shorty after.

Ino was on the varsity Cheerleading Squad which hooted and hollered for nearly every sports team there was on the school. The blonde was coveted by males and females alike, and because they had so many practices than they knew what to do with, neither of them had any time for the other.

Until their games.

They were able to sit on the bleachers hours before the big nights. Huddled together, hands clasped so tight that they might just lose some blood because they were both so jittery and nervous about screwing up. They whispered secrets mirroring their insecurities until someone shouted for the dynamic duo to hurry it up and get to their clubs. Sakura would always be the first to say break a leg, and Ino would cheekily reply to break an arm, and they would laugh all the way till they got to the locker rooms.

Sakura always did the last pitch of the final inning, especially if it was a home game. She didn’t dare to look anywhere else but at the opposition, because if she did she would surely lose her nerve. She could always hear Ino cheering for her in the crowd, even if her voice was threatening to be swallowed by the horde of fans from every direction, and it was always the final push of the game that allowed her to make do and to definitely win. When the last call came down, and the softball team had won, Sakura sighed heavy and Ino came racing down.

Wrapping her arms around Sakura’s neck and being spun by the other girl, Ino laughed heartily. She loved the safety of Sakura’s arms about her waist and when they finished twirling she pressed her lips upon her cherry blossoms forehead. Her mouth always whispered “good game” and they giggled like a shared secret before they were broken up.

iii.

the third kiss is a little heavy

They threw their caps in the air; hoots and hollers and catcalls galore filled their ears like champagne popped just for them. Tossing their hair back, Sakura and Ino wrapped an arm about each other’s shoulders. Someone took out their iphone and readily snapped pictures. They stuck out their tongues, waggled them while making signs with their other hand and shouting expletives. It was over, and they were ecstatic.

Parents rushed towards their children after they came down two by two from their rows upon rows. They had diplomas in their hands, gowns slowly but surely stripped off, and were not shy to reveal their awards they’d gotten for their talents. Sakura and Ino raced to get another few moments of friendship between them while everyone else was crying and shouting and hugging and kissing. They pulled themselves into a corner, away from the festivities and observing with half-smiles on their faces.

It was over.

Their time together was probably over.

Sakura had chosen a pre-med prestigious university in another area while Ino was staying home in order to maintain the family shop and gain a psychiatry degree at a four-year college. They laced their fingers together as they watched people trip over one another in their haste to get close. They saw people flutter by, mashing their bodies together in order for one last bit of contact before letting go forever. Sakura and Ino wanted to turn away, but they didn’t; they couldn’t. They had to face it.

Their parents were on their way quickly, all bright-faced and teary-eyed and neither of the girls knew what to do. They shared a glance, another smile, and before their parents could reach them and say anything to disturb them, Ino grabbed Sakura. One last time, for all they knew, she held Sakura and closed her eyes. She let Sakura pat her back, cry with her, and tried to stifle her cries but couldn’t do it much justice. They whispered things like “good luck” and “see you again” but neither knew if it was actually true. They held in the guilt that threatened to seep through by keeping their smiles intact.

Ino wanted to kiss her cheek, but slipped up and let her lips fall upon the junction of Sakura’s neck and shoulder. Sakura froze and clamped her fingers tight against Ino’s waist with all the feelings that were ready to overflow. They stayed that way for what felt like forever, seemingly hugging until their parents made their appearance. By that time, Ino was already breaking away from Sakura, and maybe they were better off.

iv.

the fourth kiss is all too real

They always kept contact even though they never had anything good to say. It was little text messages here and there, check-ups and possible meetups, but never anything quite concrete. Sakura tended to have Ino as a constant contact while Ino had about five other people she was consistently talking to, except that Sakura was always at the top of the list. Both of them had smiles on their faces whenever they texted.

Sakura’s friends always tried to snatch her phone, wondering who the boyfriend was and if they would ever meet them. It was always “it’s not like that!” and “that’s not true!” that ever escaped her mouth, but her friends gave her cheeky grins and always said “yeah right” while she pouted. Ino didn’t have it any easier. People noticed that she neglected their text messages for hours and hours whereas Sakura’s were always responded to in the next millisecond after they were sent. They tended not to want to speak to her, but with the popularity she’d gained, it was a little too difficult not to have her on their list.

Naturally, they finally met up while Sakura was vacation and came back home for once.

Ino was as beautiful as ever. Although dressed casually, she carried herself like a model and Sakura couldn’t help the soft smile on her lips. Ino strutted and people looked at her then did double-time just in case. Sakura stood with her hand at her hip in front of the café they planned the rendezvous, taking in her fill of the sight of her old friend. Her stomach flipped when Ino finally stood before her and wrapped her arms gleefully about her neck.

“It’s been forever!”

Sakura lost baby-fat, gained more muscle, and toned up whatever was left without losing the softness in her curves and breasts. Ino clung to her for a longer time than she probably should, but she couldn’t help herself. This was Sakura! Sakura was finally here! In her arms! And she definitely didn’t want to let go, not now, and maybe not ever. Eventually she did, and they made their way to a table, easily falling into conversation about their lives without ever missing a beat. It was like they’d never broken apart.

Once night fell, they had to return to their respective homes. Sakura and Ino dallied by their homes, not wanting to say goodnight. Before she could lose her nerve, Ino called to Sakura, placed her hands at either of the girl-now-woman’s cheeks before leaning in to press their lips together. Her eyes fluttered closed as her cheeks reddened, and she pulled away when she noticed Sakura didn’t reciprocate due to shock. Ino ran, and Sakura fell.

v.

the fifth kiss seals the deal

They never talked about it. Every message from then onwards was the same as ever, but bittersweet feelings lingered between them. Ino tended to have a drink in her hand when she texted Sakura, managed to keep her voice positive whenever they shared a call. Sakura always bit her lip when they texted, her voice was light and breathy like she’d ran before a call and was just getting home causing Ino to wonder. They were fine; they were still friends. Not broken up.

But then Sakura and Ino graduated and they invited each other to come. They made sure not to touch each other for too long, or to let their eyes linger on each other for suspicions to grow. They looked at their friends who’d become couples and wondered how to push themselves onto that next step. How could they who knew everything about each other move into an actual relationship?

Sakura talked about Ino to her friends without mentioning the details, only giving a hazy narrative. They laughed, told her to go for it, even cheered for her, but weren’t all that much help. One said “you’ve got a relationship, but just go with the flow” and she had to think about it for what felt like an eternity.

Likewise Ino asked her buddies for some guidance, but they were too drunk or too gone to notice. Someone said “press for some answers and some questions” and she pondered upon it, asking herself if that was the right thing to do. Ino lay at her bed for days, threatening never to come out, and her parents only whispered at her door without knowing how to help.

When Sakura was back for good, she threw her luggage into her room, not even bothering to unpack just yet. She gave her parents kisses, told them not to wait up, but gave no explanation to where she was going. She peeked into the Yamanaka flower shop, noticed that her father was inside, and paid for a bouquet filled with flowers that she knew were Ino’s favorite. He made it quick, told her to hold her money, and sent her on her way with a wink before telling her that Ino was shut up in her room.

Ino cradled a pillow to her chest just as her mother opened the door downstairs. She rolled onto her side, looking at the window by her bed which faced Sakura’s room. She noticed there were lights but imagined that Sakura’s mother was back to cleaning it again just as Sakura began to climb the familiar steps to Ino’s bedroom. Turning onto her other side, Ino watched as the doorknob turned but did not give way. She grumbled, shouted for whoever it was to leave her be, and turned over again.

Sakura banged against the door, told Ino to open up, they needed to talk, and she wasn’t going anywhere until they did. She heard nothing from the other side except the creak of bedsprings, and so she sat on the floor right in front of the door. She waited, holding her breath in her anxious state, and looked at the bouquet of flowers in her hands. She fingered the tips of the petals before light cast over them for a quick moment before a shadow took over. She smiled and held them up.

Ino pulled Sakura up, dragged her in, and threw the flowers onto her bed. She didn’t even get to say any words before Sakura leaned into her, forcing them to fall against the mattress. Entangled, Sakura pushed Ino’s hair away from her face before capturing her lips much like Ino did that night back when they were still “just friends” which now became “lovers” which was a better line than “girlfriends.” They laughed into the kiss, happy tears running down their faces before kissing again and again and again…


End file.
